Automatic or semi-automatic systems for milking animals, such as a cow, are known in the art. An important aspect of these systems is to position the milking system under the animal.
The automatic and semi-automatic devices of the prior art are bulky, non-modular and do not offer a rotation for each direction motion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,928 (US '928) discloses a method and apparatus for automated milking of dairy cattle. The apparatus of US '928 consists of one main support, one main positioning arm and one milking platform which carries four seeker arms which serve to locate the teats of the dairy cow. The main positioning arm of US '928 may only rotate around the main support arm. No other rotational movement is provided by or is possible with the apparatus of US '928. In addition, the apparatus of US '928 is non-modular in that it does not include more than one functional unit, changeable arm, or section as it provides for only one main positioning arm carrying one milking platform. For servicing, the entire milking device must be replaced.
It would be advantageous to provide for a device and method for attaching a milking unit to an animal that overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.